Tiny Vessels
by 13dreams13
Summary: Reef considers his relationship with Lo and realizes that maybe she isnt the right girl for him. Song fic to "Tiyn Vessels" by Death Cab For Cutie. Reefin.


**A/N:**

**Hi! 13dreams13 here!  
>I KNOW, I know, Ive got a few stories out which i STILL havent updated, but i swear I'll get to them soon, once school ends (three weeks...). But I was listening to this song, and I thought it just spoke about Reef and Lo's relationship. What he was feeling. Song fic of "Tiny Vessels" by Death Cab for Cutie.<strong>

Reef sat on the beach, head in his hands, eyes shut. A picture perfect picnik set up on before him, complete with candles. The moon's glistening reflection shone onto the ocean, and for those few minutes, everything was quiet, serene, peaceful. He was trying to soak it up, to get as much as he could in the moment. Because, truely, moments like this were. And then he heard soft footprints behind him, making its way over.

_This is the moment that you know_  
><em>That you told her that you loved her but you don't.<em>

He didnt have to turn anound to know it was Lo. She smiled and carefully sat on the fabric, making sure her expensive white dress wouldnt get crinkled. She leaned oevr now, embracing Reef with a tight hug and a hard kiss on the lips.

_You touch her skin and then you think_

As she pulled away, he marveled at her beauty, but then he looked deeper. Her eyes held no passion. Just lust. Just lust.

_That she is beautiful but she don't mean a thing to me._  
><em>Yeah, she is beautiful but she don't mean a thing to me.<em>

Reef remembered his first days at Surfer's paradise.

_I spent two months in British Columbia,_  
><em>The BC sun cascading down my face<em>

The first thing that always came to mind, was seeing Fin for the very first time. Her effortless beauty, diffrent from Lo's expensive clothing and made up face, her beauty was real. Sure, she was moody, and loud, and outspoken, but she was also a amazing surfer, a great friend, and caring. She was the one he always though of.

_There was a girl with light brown streaks,_

And then there was Lo. When she walked in, she was the defination of confidence. She knew what she was doing. But the only thought that ever comes to mind when he thought of her was pretty.

_And she was beautiful but she didn't mean __a thing to me._  
><em>Yeah, she was beautiful but she didn't mean a thing to me.<em>

Lo was no doubt the easy path. He could have a easy, well lived life with a beautiful girl. But...was that really what he wanted?

_I wanted to believe in all the words that I was speaking,_  
><em>As we moved together in the dark<em>

Every time he told her he loved her, he became more and more unsure. The summer wore on, and he began to wonder why he wasnt with the one he truely wanted to be with? Fin.

_And all the friends that I was telling_  
><em>All the playful misspellings<em>  
><em>and every bite I gave you left a mark<em>

He was in too deep. They built a relationship on nothing. And how would he get out now?

_Tiny vessels oozed into your neck_  
><em>And formed the bruises<em>  
><em>That you said you didn't want to fade<em>  
><em>But they did, and so did I that day<em>

Reef wondered if Lo was happy too, sometimes. She said she loved him, she said she was happy, but he swore to see a glimmer in her eyes whenever she saw Broseph close by.

_All I see are dark Grey clouds_  
><em>In the distance moving closer with every hour<em>

And then suddenly, after minutes of mindless chat and deep thoughts, Reef knew this wasnt right. He needed his moody, loud, gorgoues surfer girl. He needed Fin more than anything. Lo spoke up now, saying words used fairly often.

_S__o when shes asks "Is something wrong?"_  
><em>I think "You're damn right there is but we can't talk about it now.<em>  
><em>No, we can't talk about it now."<em>

And then he said it out loud. he said it outloud, and he knew he was hurting her. But in that moment, there was something else Reef needed to do.

_So one last touch and then you'll go_

He touched her arm gently, seeing a trickle of tears in her eyes and she realized what he meant. And as he ran off, she knew where he was going.

_And we'll pretend that it meant something so much more_  
><em>But it was vile, and it was cheap<em>

He was going to find Fin.

_and you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to me_  
><em>yeah you are beautiful but you don't mean a thing to<em> me


End file.
